The Sign
by WavvyTheFur
Summary: Regretfuldragon fed this drabble XD Contains ProwlXBee, some references to smut : DO NOT LIKE, DO NOT READ! Please R&R! :D


Hehe Regretful fed this drabble XD I hope you like it :D

Transformers Animated (C) Hasabro

_8888_

Jazz knew what they were doing, no one on base didn't have the imagination to guess. All but little Echo of course. But there was no way in Pit any bot was going to tell her, or explain that to the sparkling. They didn't even want to think about it. So when he walked past their room and heard a long moan from within, he couldn't help but freeze. _Man, Bee is so loud_, Jazz thought, his cheeks flaring, trying to get his legs to move. He didn't want to be caught here.

"They really sound considering sound proofing that room shouldn't they?" Ratchet retorted coming around the corning and spotting Jazz, "They're at it like petro-rabbits most of the time."

"And are they always so loud?" Jazz asked, silently praying Echo was no where near her parents room. Ratchet nodding laughing.

"Oh yes," Ratchet said with a smirk, "But no bots ever told them." Ratchet raised his optic ridge, "Hey your Prowl's closest friend, why don't you tell him?" Jazz choked.

"M…Me?" Jazz stammered, "Ah Ratch…I couldn't…Prowler…He's awfully accurate with those shurikens." Ratchet nearly doubled over laughing.

"I've never seen you look so scared!" Ratchet said, trying to keep his voice down, "Don't worry about it Jazz, it was a joke." And with that, he chortled his way down the hall, heading for his med bay. Just then the sound of little scurring pedes could be heard and Jazz spotted Echo dashing down the hallway, scratch at her heels, heading straight for…_Oh no way in Pit_! Jazz thought in horror. But once he was in grabbing reach of the little femme he scooped her into his arms.

"Where do you think your going Little E?" he asked.

"I want to get my bear!" she said so loudly he was sure her parents must have heard. He listened in tense silence for a few moments, until he heard yet another moan from within. _Thank Primus_.

"Well you can't go in there right now," he said with a smile, "Why don't you hang around with me for a bit until you Mum and Dad are finished." Echo nodded, but looked curious.

"What are they doing Jazz?" she asked and Jazz laughed in embarrassment, going red for the second time.

"Just having an erm…adult conversation?" Jazz said as he caught up with Ratchet.

"Funny kind of conversation," Ratchet put in, mischievous grin in place, "Not one you'd want to hear Echo." Echo looked confused.

"Why? What are they talking about?" she asked.

"Like I said, adult convo little E," she said, steering the femme away from the medic. Maybe some kind of warning was needed, if they were going to keep nosy bots, and curious sparkling's out. That's when an idea hit him.

"Hey little E, what you think about helping me do a picture for your Mum and Dad?" he asked and her optics lit up. _Oh this was going to be fun_.

_8888_

In the end, they'd worked on separate pictures. Jazz knew if he asked her to help with his, he'd have to answer a lot of awkward questions, most of them not things a sparkling should know, and he was bound to get in enough slag for this, let alone teaching Echo about _that_.

"I'm finished!" Echo chirped from where she sat, covered in paint, her optics bright, "What do you think?" Jazz looked up. Echo had drawn herself between Prowl and Bumblebee, all linked servo's in a line under an organic colour sky thing called a rainbow. Jazz smiled, his spark softening. This little femme was just to sweet.

"Its brilliant Little E!" he said pulling her in for a hug, "I just know your parents will love it." Echo let out a cheer of joy, clinging onto her picture.

"Can I see yours?" she asked and Jazz felt a sweep of relief that he hadn't finished yet. He turned around his paper and Echo looked confused.

"That's not a picture, its words," she said and Jazz laughed.

"Your parents will know why I did it," he said grinning and she just stared at him, still confused.

_8888_

When Jazz was done, he'd left Echo in the main room with Bulkhead so he could stick his 'picture' in the perfect place. He couldn't help but grin to himself as he stuck it to their door. This was Elite guard standard glue, so unless they changed the door, there would be no getting this off. He was slightly surprised they hadn't come out yet though; it had nearly been two cycles after all. Jazz listened again, double checking to see if they were coming as he stuck the last corner down carefully. But he heard a moan, by the sounds of it from Prowl this time, and relaxed, he was safe. Once he was sure the glue was stuck on solid, he crept away, giggling with mirth.

_8888_

Prowl stretched, slowly coming out of the light recharge he'd been in. He heard the contented rumble of his bondmate's engine beside him, still in stasis. Prowl's engine purred in response, wrapping his arms around his bondmate's waist and pulling him in closer. Bumblebee unconsciously snuggled into the black and gold bot's chassis, making Prowl smile. He loved watching his bondmate sleep after they'd interfaced. It was nice, in a weird kind of way. But it wasn't long before Bumblebee onlined aswell, and as much as Prowl liked watching Bee recharge, it was a good thing they were up, after nearly three cycles in here, bots where bound to be wondering what they were doing, if they didn't know already. And there was Echo to consider as well, she might need them.

"You have no idea how good it is to wake up after the frag of a life time and see your handsome faceplate," Bumblebee said softly and Prowl smiled even more, leaning down to gently kiss his bondmate on the lips.

"You're so beautiful you know that?" he said, rubbing his thumb softly over his cheek, "My beautiful Bumblebee."

"So you keep telling me," Bumblebee said with a grin, and Prowl leaned over his little bot, stealing another kiss. Bee giggled.

"Don't tell me you're up for it again," he laughed.

"I'm always up for it with you," he said, his engine purring, "You know that."

"I also know if I let you have you way I'd have an extremely sore valve and no berth left to speak off," he said with a coy grin.

"We can't now anyway," he said with a playful sigh, "We've been in here three cycles."

"Three cycles?" Bee squeaked and he shuffled quickly out from under Prowl and got off the berth.

"What's the matter?" Prowl asked, turning in surprise to his bondmate, "I thought you said you weren't on any patrols today?"

"I'm not," Bumblebee said, quickly cleaning himself off and throwing the cloth at Prowl, "But we left Echo on her own for three cycles! She could have needed me or you, or she might have got herself hurt." Prowl rolled his optics.

"Come on Bee," he said, "She's got the whole team and four Elite Guard officers watching her, she'll be fine." Bee crossed his arms and pouted.

"I'm her mother, I'll decide if she's fine or not," Bumblebee pouted, a simple act Prowl couldn't help but find cute. Throwing the cloth away, he got off the berth and pulled Bumblebee in for a hug, smiling softly.

"You know, you're more irresistible than ever when you pout like that," he said and Bumblebee rolled his optics, "Besides you weren't complaining two cycles ago." Bumblebee grinned and leaned up. Prowl thinking he wanted a kiss, leaned down. His engines almost stalled with shock when he felt that oh to familiar glossa tease one of the wires in his neck and pull away again.

"I was a bit to preoccupied with sticking my servo in you seams then to think of much else," he said cheekily, "Now let's go before I rev you up too much." With that, Bumblebee dragged Prowl to the door and pushed it open, walking out. He shut the door behind them, not noticing the sign stuck to it, nor did Prowl.

"Mummy! Daddy!" came the familiar call of the sparkling, followed by her pede falls running towards them. Bumblebee knelt down and brought his sparkling into a hug.

"Hey sweetspark," he said, lifting her up, noticing the paper clutched in her servo, "What you got there?"

"For you and Daddy," Echo chirped happily, handing it to her mother. Bumblebee took one look at the picture and a lump rose in his throat. Prowl looked over Bee's shoulder and smiled.

"That's brilliant Echo," he said happily, "We'll hang that up next to the one you made me for Father's day." Echo cried happily, looking at her mother for his opinion. Prowl watched as Bumblebee stared at the picture, seemingly unsure of what to say. Through their bond he could feel so many different emotions, but most of all, the feeling of joy, finally having a family. Prowl remembered, not that the memory was ever far from his meta, the loss of their first sparkling, and the doubt that followed, and realized Bumblebee was looking at everything he'd always wanted and finally had. Bumblebee snapped out of his daze eventually, for just long enough to hug his sparkling tight and kiss her on the cheek.

"Oh Echo!" he cried, "This is the very very best present I've ever had. Thank you so much." Echo seemed overjoyed by this and hugged her mother back.

"Did Jazz show you his picture he made for you?" Echo asked happily. Prowl's optics widened in surprise. Why would Jazz make them a picture?

"No," he said and Echo smiled.

"Its right there," she said pointing at their door and they both turned around to look at the door in surprise. There was a brightly coloured sign, now stuck their, no doubt it would be impossible to remove, and it read in bright red lettering:

'WE ARE INTERFACING

STAY THE PIT OUT'

Bumblebee gasped in horror and embarrassment, quickly putting Echo down so he could try and get the sign off to no avail. Prowl seemed to stay unnervingly calm, crouching down to Echo.

"Echo, do you know where Jazz is know?" he asked calmly, pleasant smile in place, "I want to _thank_ him for the picture."

"I think he's in the big room," Echo said pointing at the Main Room. He rubbed her helm affectionately, straightened up and walked, far too calmly towards the Main room. On his way, he heard Echo ask Bumblebee.

"Mum, what's 'interfacing'?"


End file.
